Chapter 46 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Clover Town
Short Summary Long Summary Marco notes the disadvantageous position of the Coalition, since the town is under a small mountain range, meaning the Alliance might be able to fire from above. Darui thinks that they probably planned for that, turning a disadvantage into an advantage. Don Chinjao nods at that, and then asks what Sabo thinks. The Commander then goes through his plan, starting with pointing out the rooftop mortars. He states that they’re long-ranged weapons meant to bomb the mountains, and that snipers have been posted next to them. When Darui asks how they’ll get down, Sabo reminds him that mortars are slow to fire, and that the 2nd just needs to make haste when getting down. Sabo then orders all Shinobi to speed down the mountain while avoiding the mortar fire, with Darui at the front, leading the Cloud Ninja to sarcastically mutter about how fun it’ll be. Sabo then asks if Marco can carry him in Phoenix mode, and the Pirate guesses he could, since he has the Flame Flame Fruit. When asked why, Sabo states a leader should be on the front lines, and he and Marco will lead the Soul Reapers in an aerial strike against the artillery and snipers. When Chinjao asks what the other soldiers will do, Sabo states that the rest aren’t fast enough to dodge mortar strikes and snipers, remembering having to take out several with Koala and Hack in the Revolutionary Army. Sabo tells Chinjao to await his signal of a massive fireball in the sky and then move out. Sabo then grins, saying he’s counting on Chinjao to lead the second wave, or on leading the others out if the first wave completely fails. Chinjao reassures Sabo that it won’t come to that, with Darui saying they will avenge the 3rd’s loss. Marco confidently states they won’t be beaten, earning a smile from Sabo. Luffy complains about Sabo keeping out of the fight, leading Don Sai to remind him that he’s just being held back for the second wave. Boo tries to cheer up Luffy by saying second is best. Luffy folds his arms, calling that saying a load of crap, and that first place is for the winners. For a moment, Boo pauses, and then curses that he wants to be in the first wave now, stunning Sai. Chinjao joins them, laughing at how fired up Luffy is. When Luffy backs away in shock, Sai reminds the young captain that Chinjao doesn’t want to kill him anymore. When Luffy doesn’t remember that, Sai almost attacks him for his stupidity, only being held back by Boo. When Boo asks, Luffy finally remembers his duel with Chinjao, marveling at how he made Chinjao’s head come back to its original shape. The older man nods at that, stating his grudge against Luffy and Garp has vanished. Jet then enters the conversation, wishing to be part of the first wave, thinking he could keep up with the Ninja. Levy points out his Speed Magic is the only reason, with Droy adding that Sabo wants people who can hold their own on the front lines. When Jet bristles at the underhanded insult, Luffy giggles at the two, calling them funny. Gajeel joins them with Rogue behind him, stating his scales could protect him from mortars. Levy chides her boyfriend, telling him to trust Sabo, and that the Commander hasn’t steered them wrong. Lisanna takes Levy’s side, and states that they can’t lose as long as they all trust each other. She then asks what mortars are, with Sai guessing that coming from a world of Magic has drawbacks. He then starts to give her a quick military history. The 2nd’s Shinobi stand at the top of the mountains, ready to charge at a moment’s notice. Noting her brother’s confident grin, Samui tells Atsui to stay cool, reminding him they barely made it through the Fourth Shinobi World War. Atsui shrugs about not being hot enough then, claiming he will burn so brightly that no one will mess with him. Darui frowns at this, telling the boisterous young man to not get in trouble, and that he might not be able to get Atsui out of a tight spot. Hiashi looks at the Cloud Ninja with trepidation, and Hinata asks her father if he’s all right. Hiashi lies and says he is, staring at the Cloud Ninja. Hinata softly asks him not to be like that, knowing that the Cloud Ninja are making Hiashi uncomfortable. Hiashi sighs that he shouldn’t feel this way after already fighting by their side, but he still sees the face of the man who tried to kidnap a three-year-old Hinata whenever he looks at a Cloud Ninja, constantly reminded of his brother’s death. Hiashi expresses surprise at Hinata’s own emotional restraint. Hinata shakes her head at that, saying she has no anger to restrain, surprising her father. During the Shinobi World War, Hiashi didn’t bring up Hinata’s feelings since they had more important things to think about, but with the stakes higher, Hiashi felt he had to at least ask about it, so he wouldn’t be an inconsiderate father. Hinata smiles and says she’s long forgiven the Cloud, since they’ve done nothing wrong, since the kidnapper died, and the Raikage did not continue the attempt. She reasons that they can’t judge who people are based on their past actions, and if they did, there would be no understanding or peace. They should instead judge people on their present actions, and what they want to do in the future. Hinata finishes by saying she learned this from Neji and Naruto. Hiashi nods in pride at his daughter’s wisdom, regretting letting his own father persuade him to bury his emotions and push his daughters further than he should have. Hiashi calls Neji an example to everyone, and while he could have hated Neji for what he did before his defeat from Naruto, he takes Hinata’s point of view. Wanting to smile, Hiashi states that Hinata has grown a great deal, earning a giggle from his adorable daughter. In the trees, the Soul Reapers prepare their assault, with Renji admitting he can’t believe they will be able to fly, since Soul Reapers can’t do that most of the time. Izuru then compares Earthland to the World of the Living, saying if they could fly there, they could fly here. Shūhei then grins, asking if Renji is nervous. Renji answers with his own grin, saying they’ll write songs about him being an awesome hero. Hiyori floors the two with her shoes to their faces, telling them to shut up. Hiyori asks the two to be stoic, saying the battle won’t be a walk in the park, considering how big the town is. Lisa calls Hiyori a hypocrite, resulting in the blonde calling Lisa a four-eyed perv. When Love comments that she’d probably like that, Lisa explains that she isn’t a pervert, she just has a healthy interest in that sort of thing, and she’s still into just guys. Izuru asks if that’s the definition of a pervert. Love states that Marco and Sabo are the picture of stoicism, saying they’re tougher to read than a manga’s kūdere. Hiyori mutters about Love being an Otaku, while Love retorts that manga speaks the truth. Hiyori then asks how long they have to wait, and that the longer they do, the more likely the enemy will realize they’re there. Love chides Hiyori’s impatience, and Sabo is waiting for everyone to be ready, plus he’s waiting for Hiashi to scan the area with his Byakugan to check for traps. Hiyori keeps complaining, with Shūhei frowning at her telling them to be stoic, and Renji wondering if she realizes Sabo can probably hear her. In Clover Town, Caesar Clown complains about not being stationed somewhere he can get the required materials for research. Hidan grins at this, sarcastically suggesting Caesar complain to his superior. Kakuzu chides his partner for being rude to their commanding officer. Hidan frowns and asks why not, saying he can’t complain about having set up all the traps, since the last time he did, Caesar trapped him in a room with poison gas. True he didn’t die, but the gas still hurt. Kakuzu shakes his head, telling Hidan he should be thankful that his stupid god keeps him from dying, leading to Hidan yelling for the insult on his religion. Kakuzu then agrees with Hidan, stating that Caesar’s traps are a waste of money, and that their strength would be enough. Caesar laughs at that, telling the duo not to get so worked up, promising that his designs will win the day, if not the war. Hidan grins at this, saying someone’s got a high opinion of himself, with Kakuzu sarcastically adding that sounds like someone he knows. Completely missing the point, Hidan asks if it’s Itachi, or Kisame, or Deidara, or their leader, who Hidan forgets the name of. Kakuzu rolls his eyes at the idiot, reminding him of the name Nagato. When Hidan raises an eyebrow at Kakuzu bothering to remember, the miser states that while he could care less about their former leader, he’s eager to collect the bounty that is sure to be placed on Nagato’s head. Hidan laughs at this, forgetting Nagato’s name again, saying Kakuzu must have a death wish for wanting to take him on. Kakuzu corrects Hidan again, saying that once he collects a few powerful hearts, he’ll be able to crush Nagato and collect his assured bounty. Hidan asks who’d put a price on the man’s head, asking if Kakuzu is thinking this through. Not bothering to correct Hidan’s mistaken name, Kakuzu states that some will desire Nagato’s death because of their fear for the Rinnegan. The miser muses about making so much money when the Coalition is victorious, saying he’s already making a killing. When Hidan asks how, Kakuzu just laughs, with the mad priest saying he’s acting out of character. Caesar then orders the Akatsuki duo to return to their posts, complaining about the two not tolerating his frustration with Konton stationing him in this dump. Kakuzu states the scientist should be more respectful, considering what he’s already been supplied. Caesar then growls about having all the research material he could ask for on Punk Hazard, angrily shouting at Law, Smoker, and the Straw Hats for taking that from him. He explains that he joined the Coalition because he thought Konton would give him something greater than Punk Hazard. Kakuzu shakes his head at this and starts walking away; saying arguing with Caesar is as pointless as it is with Hidan. The mad priest then gets angry at the comparison, calling mad scientists the ultimate kind of crazy. When Kakuzu ignores him, Hidan screams at his partner to listen to him, while running behind him. Caesar shakes his head at the two, calling them annoyances. Sabo notes the lack of activity in Clover Town, wondering if the Coalition even knows they’re there. Marco admits ignorance, noting that it is pretty quiet, then asking the Commander what he thinks. Sabo sighs, asking how their plan accounts for surprise attacks. Marco replies that they’re prepared for that, since they’re holding half of the men back, with the fastest out front, and the heavy hitters in the back. If the 2nd is surprised, the first wave will just charge through while the second wave mops them up. Marco tells Sabo not to be so nervous, and that it’s a good plan. Sabo nods and smiles, saying Ace was in good hands with the Whitebeard Pirates, earning a solemn nod from Marco. Sabo stands up and decides to give an inspirational speech. Sabo then cries out to the soldiers of the 2nd, saying their greatest challenge yet lies before them. Sabo points to Clover Town, saying it represents the Coalition and their control, and that they have used the railroad to trap people in their homes. Taking back the railroad is important for success in Earthland, and once they do they will free those who have become prisoners in their own homes. Sabo states they will do the same for every world, but not because of being allies. They are not of four different worlds, but one great force. Sabo yells for the troops to show the Coalition they won’t stand by and let them do as they please. The 2nd cheers at this. Caesar Clown hears the cheering, musing about the unwanted guests. He then laughs, saying that they are instead his first test subjects. The Immortal Duo also hear the cheering, with Hidan licking his lips in anticipation at the sacrifices to Jashin. Kakuzu frowns at this, telling Hidan not to get himself killed. Annoyed, Hidan complains about Kakuzu always saying that before a fight, saying he knows they can’t kill him. Marco notes the risk Sabo took; pointing out the Coalition is probably alerted. Sabo chuckles about how fired up everyone is, and he didn’t want the soldiers to go into battle nervous. Marco looks at Sabo with respect, thinking about how he inherited Ace’s will. Sabo states that the plan is good enough with or without the element of surprise, plus he has no intention of giving the Coalition time to prepare. Sabo then raises his arm, and shouts the order for the first wave to charge. Marco transforms into his phoenix form, and Sabo leaps onto his back, then leading the way for the Soul Reapers. Several Coalition soldiers spot this and take aim, both on the rooftops and by the cannons. They are then given the order to fire, frantically trying to prevent the Alliance from getting in range. On the mountaintop, Darui notes that the Commanders and the Soul Reapers have all attention on them. He then gives the signal and yells for the Shinobi to charge. At the Coalition line, a few notice the other force, but a cloaked man orders them to concentrate fire on the Soul Reapers. Before a soldier can protest, the man states the mortars will handle the Shinobi, and they have to focus on protecting the mortars. If the Shinobi get through, the man arrogantly states he will be enough to stop them. He then gives the order for the mortars to fire, forcing the Shinobi into evasive maneuvers, not suffering a single casualty. A soldier curses them avoiding the attack. Zommari Rureaux then calmly says it’s of no concern, telling the men to reload and prepare to fire again. The men at the mortars frantically work at reloading while the snipers attempt to shoot the Soul Reapers. Zommari then gives the order to fire. The Shinobi are able to avoid the mortar fire again, and Zommari narrows his eyes, angry that humans can move at the same speed as Arrancar, calling it unforgivable. He orders the men to be silent and reload, thinking they can ruin the Alliance’s plan by keeping them scattered. Zommari then angrily asks why the snipers haven’t shot down the Soul Reapers, and the grunts state they’re moving too fast. He then asks about the two non Soul Reapers, and a soldier admits they’ve just regenerated after every attack. A marine then informs Zommari about Marco and Sabo’s identities and powers, leading to the Espada muttering about it proving to be troublesome. He then gives an order to keep up the volley, but prepare for a confrontation, knowing the Alliance will target the mortars, determined to not let that happen. The soldiers reload the mortars and fire a third time. Darui orders them to dodge, but a few Shinobi were still hit, due to how close they were to the Coalition line. A marine captain curses barely leaving a mark on the advancing force, and they can’t fire another shot. Zommari makes to challenge the humans, but a Fire Fist forces him to Sonido away, leaving everyone else with him to be incinerated. Seeing Marco and Sabo above him, Zommari mutters about them reaching him. Sabo grins and tips his hat at “Mr. Coalition Leader”, saying that he’s sorry to interrupt, but he’s going to take the city off his hands. Zommari glares at the “insolent” human, angry that he would ruin what his masters planned. Sabo grins, saying Zommari’s masters’ intentions don’t match Dragon’s intentions. Marco tells Sabo to cut the chitchat and fight the enemy. Conceding, Sabo tells Marco to drop him off at the building next to Zommari. They proceed to do so, with Marco transforming back to human form, terrifying the Coalition grunts. With a “boo” from Sabo, they all flee in terror, with Zommari angrily muttering at the “cowards”. Sabo then tells Marco to help destroy the mortars as Zommari moves towards them. When asked, Sabo casually says Zommari is nowhere near his level, prompting Marco to take his leave. Zommari frowns at the perceived arrogance, while Sabo twirls his pipe, saying he calls them as he sees them. The cloaked man notes that Zommari has failed in containment, and gives the order to fire on the Shinobi. When a man points out the men on the roofs, the cloaked one dismisses them, calling it punishment for their failure. He then tells the soldiers to do as he says, and he won’t have his plans fail because his orders weren’t followed. He gives the command to fire, with the cannons managing a few direct hits with the first few shots. Several kunai with explosive tags are thrown at the cannons, disabling many of the cannons and their personnel. The cloaked man curses the Ninja and gives the order to attack. Several Coalition Ninja charge, with the narrative mentioning that when the Coalition seized control of most of the Ninja World, they recruited the Rogue Shinobi working underground, managing to get as many mercenaries as possible on their side. While none are even close to the strength of the Akatsuki members, their sheer numbers make them a force to be reckoned with. The cloaked man flexes his claws, saying it’s time for him to get involved as he vanishes. Chōjūrō cuts down another few mercenaries in his way. He notes how his confidence has grown along with his skills, which the Fifth Mizukage loves pointing out to him. Chōjūrō reminds himself that the more confident he is, the stronger his strikes, promising not to disappoint his Lady Mizukage. The Ninja Mist Swordsman then notices several Ninja fall forward, covered in slash marks, also sensing the wind pick up around every falling Ninja. He notes seeing a silhouette, deciding he must stop him. When the blur moves towards him, Chōjūrō swings his Hiramekarei at it, but is stopped mid-swing by the cloaked man’s claws. The Ninja notes that his opponent is fast for a normal guy. When he’s asked why he thinks the cloaked man is normal, Chōjūrō states that if the man were Soul Reaper or Arrancar, he’d wear the uniform with pride. He compares that to Ninjas and the pride in their headbands, and even the ones who cross out the insignias (i.e. The Akatsuki) proudly show that they rebelled against their village. The cloaked man nods at that, complimenting the young man’s fine mind, but saying it’s nowhere near his own. The two back off to get some distance, with the cloaked man saying the Ninja is no match for his Curse, disappearing with his speed. Chōjūrō then barely manages to block the second structure. Ivan Dreyar stands calmly in the middle of the city while listening to the battle. He then asks Nullpudding if he hears the wonderful sounds, and the hunchbacked man nods in agreement. Ivan chuckles darkly, saying he’s waited a long time to get back at his father, Makarov, and his guild. As Ivan creates a paper raven, he states that he will pluck every wing from anyone of Fairy Tail they come across. Nullpudding grins and states he looks forward to it, asking for permission to join when the time comes. Ivan grins, saying that of course one of his elites can join. Black Snake then returns reporting that no Fairy Tail members were spotted in the charging Allies. Ivan frowns, and then says it’s of no concern, guessing that some are hidden in the trees atop the mountains. When Nullpudding asks for orders, Ivan tells them to hold their ground until they see Fairy Tail members, since they only joined the Coalition to get revenge on that guild. Tin Plate Wapol munches on a trashcan as he listens to the sounds of battle, ordering Chess and Kuromarimo to bring him more food. The latter then passes on the order to several grunts, saying that Wapol’s orders must be followed. Once the soldiers get to it, Wapol demands that his two subordinates silence the irritating noises of battle immediately. Looking at each other, Chess states that that’s a tall order, but Kuromarimo states they’ll take care of it. Wapol warns them that he’ll execute the two if the noises haven’t stopped when they return. The two then promise that it won’t come to that, telling Wapol to enjoy his meal as they leave. Elsewhere, Aaroniero Arurruerie notes being glad at the battle happening at night, saying he can’t stand the sunlight with his other voice. One voice notes that they would have to fight regardless, while the other states how easy it will be to torment their enemies in the darkness. The first voice concedes the point, but noting Konton would be furious if they wasted their abilities over something as petty as distaste for sunlight. The second agrees, supposing they should get to it so they can take powers from the Alliance soldiers, and then Aaroniero makes his way to the battlefield. Zommari uses the power of his Gemelos Sonido to create afterimages, and explains to Sabo that he can do this because he is the fastest Espada. Sabo admits that it’s impressive, adding that he can’t tell which is the real one. Zommari notes that Sabo is still looking down on him, saying he won’t stand for it. Zommari leaves a fourth afterimage and appears in front of Sabo, proceeding to cut right through Sabo. Unfazed, Sabo states that his body is made of fire, and so he can’t easily be cut. Sabo leaps into the air, musing that it feels like Ace is protecting him when he uses his Flame Flame Fruit. Sabo then shoots a Fire Fist to crash down on the roof. Zommari then quickly appears next to Sabo on the next rooftop, with the Commander asking if Zommari left an afterimage. Zommari narrows his eyes at the human looking down on him and cuts through Sabo’s arm. This makes a frown appear on the young man’s face, saying he can’t be hit like that. Sabo then lights his pipe on fire and slams it into the side of Zommari’s head, forcing the Espada to cry out in pain as he’s sent flying to the side. Still twirling his staff, Sabo declares himself as the Revolutionary Army’s Chief of Staff and the 2nd Division Commander, saying a low level peon is nowhere near his strength. He states the Alliance will take the town today, and there’s nothing they can do about it. Appearing Characters Marco Darui Don Chinjao Sabo Monkey D. Luffy Don Sai Boo Levy McGarden Jet Droy Gajeel Redfox Rogue Cheney Lisanna Strauss Samui Atsui Hiashi Hyūga Hinata Hyūga Renji Abarai Izuru Kira Shūhei Hisagi Hiyori Sarugaki Lisa Yadōmaru Love Aikawa Caesar Clown Hidan Kakuzu Kuro Zommari Rureaux Chōjūrō Ivan Dreyar Nullpudding Black Snake Wapol Chess Kuromarimo Aaroniero Arurruerie Abilities Jutsu * Byakugan Devil Fruits * Flame Flame Fruit Hollow Powers * Sonido ** Gemelos Sonido (Spanish for "Sound Twins") Weapons * Hiramekarei Techniques * Fire Fist Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 45 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Struggle On Next Chapter: Chapter 47 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fatal Mistakes Category:Clover Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign